


*

by saturdaynight



Category: Babyshambles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturdaynight/pseuds/saturdaynight





	*

„If Pete doesn’t make it in five minutes, it will be cancelled,“ said Simon angrily and he had a reason to be angry.  
Peter should have been there about an hour ago, but now there was only ten minutes left to the show.  
“He’s here!” shouted Drew and ran in, Peter right after him, still out of breath.  
“Where the fuck have you been?”  
“I thought I’d go for a walk and then I got lost. Those fucking streets, it’s hard not to get lost,” said Peter.  
Simon seemed still angry.  
“For a walk?” asked Simon and pretended to be calm.  
Babyshambles were touring again, after a long break. In a small London pub, just like before, in the good old days. There seemed to be lots of people and all band members were really nervous about the show, especially Peter. He was thrown out of rehab that was meant to change is life but surprisingly this didn’t go too bad and his friends thought he was back on the track. Even though it was still a surprise for the fans.  
“We can do it,” said Drew to Peter just before going to the stage, looked deeply in his eyes and then they got on the stage, first Mick, then Drew, then Adam and finally Peter. People were going crazy and screaming his name, Peter suddenly remembered everything. He loved it.  
They did Fuck Forever at first because that’s always a good start. And people obviously loved it. After that came Baddie’s Boogie, There She Goes and Sedative. After sixth song Peter saw a blonde girl in the first row that reminded him of someone. The girl saw him looking at him and smiled, Peter looked away.  
So the show was finally over and men sat in the backstage.  
„That was fucking awesome, people were going fucking mental, we should do it again. Fucking hell, I didn’t think this’d go that well, what do you think, Pete? It was fucking great,“ said Simon and opened another beer. Everyone was feeling well and the alcohol tasted good and as always, there were a lot of it.  
„Pete?“ asked Simon when Peter stood up.  
„I’ll breathe some air,“ said Peter.  
„Did you see it? I thought the whole time that he’ll black out at stage or something,“ said Mick.  
„There was nothing wrong with him,“ said Simon.  
Peter was walking towards the exit and noticed the same blonde girl.  
„Peteeeeee!“ shouted her.  
Peter smiled.


End file.
